Guilty Conscience
by DarkElements10
Summary: Logan always said that he wanted to learn how to take more risks. Riley shows him how. Logan/OC friendship one-shot.


**Guilty Conscience**

**By: Riley**

**Summary  - **Logan always said that he wanted to learn how to take more risks. Riley shows him how.

* * *

Logan crouched low on the ledge. He peered over and saw the street below him, the view from that height caused him to swallow thickly and wonder what he was doing up there. He waited for a long moment, wondering what to do.

"Hey there, Logie-Bear," Riley grinned, dangling above him. Her knees were hooked on a boxy outcropping of the roof of the PalmWoods while she hung upside down. Her light jacket threatened to flip over her head. He looked up into her face, which was an arm's length above him, not being able to missed the smirk that was on her face. She laughed at the worried expression on his face. "Poor thing." She puckered her lips and raised her chin, offering a kiss from above. With her hair dangling down at me, she looked like a jellyfish. "Scared of heights?"

"No, just wondering how you talked me into this, Landy," Logan replied.

"Hey, you said you wanted to take more risks, right?" Riley asked. It was sort of a taunting question; he could hear the challenge in her tone, which annoyed him even more. "And I needed help."

Logan froze for a second, then grabbed the first handholds he could find and started climbing so he was right next to her. She laughed even harder and reached down, her hands dancing around him, touching his head and arms and threatening to tickle him. "Come on, BabyFace!"

Spurned by her teasing, Logan hauled himself up the last few feet onto the roof of the PalmWoods. He stood on the roof and dropped his backpack to his feet. It landed with a satisfying thud.

A few seconds later, Riley was standing next to him, suddenly very still. She had her hands on her hips and was looking at the view of being on top of the building. She then turned her attention to Logan, her eyes flashing with excitement as he cracked his fingers, stretched, and tried to loosen up.

"Seriously," Logan said after a moment. "We could have just taken the stairs to the roof."

"What would be the fun in that?" Riley raised an eyebrow.

Logan slowly smiled. "Gotta take risks, right?" He bent down and opened his bag, starting to go through it. He pulled out a harness, a rope, an extension cord, and a thick mass of twinkle lights. He carefully unfolded everything and hooked it all up as Riley did the same with the items in her bag. Logan snickered to himself, a delirious feeling o adrenaline suddenly running through his body. Riley looked up at the sound with an arched brow, and shot him a smile filled with wicked intentions.

They took their positions, resting their feet on the side of the building as their harnesses kept them up in the air. Logan turned to Riley and held up three fingers, dropping them down after a couple of seconds. Three…two….one….

The two quickly rappelled down the side of the building and went to work. After twenty minutes of work, they climbed back to the top to each grab onto either end of the twinkle lights. Once they went back down to their original position and pulled. The twinkle lights fell down around the masterpiece that they had created.

_City of Angels_

The twinkle lights framed the spray-painted graffiti perfectly, just as Logan had thought it would when he tried to figure out the best way to make it work. His part of the spray-painting looks like a child's fingerprinting compared to Riley's impressive use of spray-control and years of artwork, but he still liked it.

Looking at it, Logan was filled with a feeling of accomplishment and he had what he was sure was a very silly-looking grin plastered on his face. He was no longer 'Logan the math nerd' or 'Logan the pessimist' or 'Logan the wuss'. He was someone that knew how to take risks and to have fun and to challenge himself to do things that he thought that he would never do before. Logan looked over at Riley and saw that she was beaming with pride.

Logan then swung to the side and descended down to street level, just like they had planned, keeping the ropes around the side of the building and tucked out of view. They would go back and get it later, it would be too risky then. Once he was on his feet, Logan ripped off the harness and tossed it into the bushes. He calmly walked towards the front of the PalmWoods, as if he was just getting in, to get a better look at the job.

His smile widened.

Riley came around the corner with her hands jammed forward in her jacket pockets, hiding the bulge of the harness that she'd tucked underneath. She didn't bother looking up but strolled straight toward him. When she was a few steps away Logan said teasingly, "What took so long, slowpoke?"

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you guys liked it. I hadn't done a Liley (LoganxRiley) one-shot in a while either, so here you go.

Cheers,

-Riles


End file.
